Stuffed Dogs
by Trapped in Icy Flame
Summary: Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure discover the wonders of sake as it applies to a certain love triangle… ONESHOT


Stuffed Dogs

Disclaimer- We don't own Fruits Basket well I don't Mi-chan does. Sue her!

Ha'ari had always been the responsible one. He was in fact sickeningly responsible. So it was of course a shock to find him roaring drunk clutching a bottle of sake in one hand and what appeared to be a stuffed dog in the other.

"Hatori-sama" a servant squeaked. He wondered fuzzily how long she had worked there, he only vaguely remembered her. Of course that might have been the sake.

"Yeush?" He had meant for it to come out as yes but he thought that this new word sounded pretty good. He could not in fact see any reason to ever use the word yes again, it was so plebian.

"Hatori-sama Akito-sama requests your presence immediately." He rolled his eyes and set the bottle of sake down with exaggerated care. He then attempted to stand up. After watching his pathetic third attempt to stand up the maid squeaked out "I'll just tell him you're… ill."

"That'sh- it'sh okay." He'd intended to spout his usual eloquent reply, but it hadn't been forthcoming. As the girl scrambled out of the room, Hatori patted his almost unrecognizable stuffed toy.

The raggedy dog had been through a lot in the years, it had been his beloved companion. The trio has still been in school when Shigure had given it to him- he'd given a matching one to Aya, in fact. They were tied to a tiny box of chocolates for Valentines Day. Attached had been cards that read "For my boys, always."

Ayame had later cut his up and made a scarf from the fake fur of it, but Ha'ari had treasured his ever since.

He was sure that if 'Gure and Aya knew, they'd tease him mercilessly. Which was why it was kept hidden along with the stuffed snake that Aya had given the following year. Shigure's had been sacrificed to the greater good of a hat for Aya the very next day.

He gave the dog the kind of deep look that you can only accomplish when you are well and truly drunk and patted it gently on the head. "It's okay Shi-kun, I don't mind that you love-" He broke off as the sake finally knocked him out.

'How can a man in a tan vest have so many limbs?' He thought looking down upon his fallen 'friend'. 'It should be illegal to take up that much space.'

What he said was "Thank you for calling me Kura. He shouldn't be alone now."

The girl squeaked at the mere thought of getting such high praise from the wonderful Sohma-kun. "I couldn't think of what else to do"

"Yes, yes now you can leave my dear girl. We have serious work to do now." The man next to him interrupted in a voice too deep for his very feminine looks. He tossed his silver hair over his leopard-printed shoulder and looked down calculatingly at his idol. Ha'ari really did look peaceful when sleeping. It was a nice change from the quiet aura of stress that normally hung around him. He spoke again to the male beside him. "We can't just leave him here. Come on his bed is in the next room, I'll get his arms if you'll take his legs."

Yuki Sohma was amazed at how heavy a man as thin and fit as Hatori was could be. He was shocked that there was no deep rumbling laughter coming from his brother. But even more then that he was stupefied by the thought that a mature man like Hatori could be clutching a stuffed dog, that looked a lot like Shigure could if Shigure had bald spots and stuffing sticking out, like it was his life saver in storm tossed seas.

Finally, finally, after carrying him a distance of what felt like miles but was really only a few feet; Ayame pushed open a door on the right with a shoulder. It caused the doctor's arm and head to wiggle disconcertingly, but the sake had done a number on him, and he didn't wake.

The room was sparse, almost completely empty save the bed and table next to it. When Aya flipped the switch, a single lamp lit the room harshly, illuminating the dank drapes on the window and an ancient bureau in the corner.

'I really need to fix this up,' Ayame thought, surveying the room critically. 'Prisoners should not live in such conditions.' Ha'ari really didn't have much of a life outside of work and when 'Gure and Aya forced him to.

After the brothers had plopped (gently, albeit heavily) their sleeping cousin on the bed, the older brother whipped a blanket, seemingly from nowhere, and tucked it lovingly around Hatori, leaving only head and a single arm exposed, stuffed black dog nestled between his neck and face.

He couldn't help but notice how utterly adorable Ha'ari looked and his heart was suddenly all warm and fuzzy. Then he looked down again and (due to the long friendship with Shigure, honest!) the perfect blackmail material. He hid his deep snigger with his hand and snuck back into the other room. He looked through all of Ha'ari's drawers, almost giving up hope until in the last one he found a Polaroid camera. He snapped three pictures (one for Shigure, on for blackmail, and one for his own personal collection).

Yuki was relieved to see his brother acting normally again. When he was serious it did start to really worry him. He gave a soft smile looking at his cousin. A smile that was erased as soon as he heard Ayame's booming voice in the next room. "Shigure!" it was sing-song, the way it always was when he had 'important' news. "You'll never guess what happened!" He paused briefly, obviously wanting Shigure to try to guess anyway. "No, no Yuki did not! Well he did but that's not important." He paused again and he could almost feel Ayame's excitement in the next room. "It's Haa-san!" he sounded outraged after his next pause. "Not without you, you know better!" His tone was mollified when next he spoke "He's drunk, and he just looks so cute, and I have pictures, oh 'Gure you have to come and see!"

No more words were heard on Aya's end. There was a soft click and the sound of humming as Ayame rejoined his brother. "'Gure is on his way." He announced. "Until he gets here, we can sit with Haa-san."

Yuki shifted uncomfortably. The thought of spending so much time with only his brother and no one responsible to intervene (in case of emergency) left him feeling jittery and nervous. "Should… should I go and wait for him?" He suggested hopefully. "No, no, that won't be necessary at all. One of the attendants will show him up. In the meantime, you and I can talk!" Ayame sing-songed, mischievous grin lighting up his face.

Yuki gulped. This was what he had been afraid of.

The snake ignored his brother's discomfort and draped and arm over his shoulder. "So, baby brother, what's going on in your life? Any special someone you'd like to confide in your older brother about? Tell Nii-san, go ahead." This was accompanied by a flirty wink that was entirely unwarranted by the situation.

"I'd really rather wait for Shigure." Yuki intoned, slipping out from beneath the arm.

"Now, now, not so fast, little brother, not so fast. I just want to get to know you…." Ayame seized Yuki's arm and the boy knew he was trapped, trapped like the rat he was.

Twenty-seven minutes and fifty-one seconds later, Shigure arrived.

The sight that Shigure arrived to was comical, but if he had been anyone but the man he was he would not have burst out into mad laughter at the sight that met him. Ha'ari was hugging the stuffed dog that he had given him almost ten years ago, Yuki looked calmly stressed enough to pull out his own hair in that way that only Yuki can, and dear Aya chattering away happily.

Yuki looked up with relief and managed to stammer out something about leaving the three alone, and privacy before he walked as fast as it is humanly possible to walk without it being termed running towards the door. Shigure continued to roll helplessly on the floor clutching his stomach and poor Aya looked at the scene genuinely baffled as to why his little brother was walking/running away and one of his best friends was rolling around on the floor. Shigure's foghorn laugh had managed to awaken Ha'ari from his alcohol induced nap.

He looked at the stuffed dog in his arms, and up at Shigure, and repeated this a few times before hastily stuffing the dog behind him. His foggy mind convinced that Shigure was laughing for some other reason. His foggy mind, however, proved wrong when Shigure finally managed to choke out coherent words.

"Haa-san… I had… no idea…" He stifled a few more sniggers before continuing. "That it was this important to you. Had I known, I'd've given you a whole batch of baby toys for your birthday this year, one for every year you've been alive." He collapsed again into gales of thunderous laughter.

Ayame pouted. "'Guuureeeeee!" He whined, inching closer to the man who was still quivering with laughter. "You woke him up. He was so cute sleeping."

Hatori put a hand to his head and groaned. "Can you two be a little less loud, please?" Had he been thinking clearly, he would have realized exactly whom he was talking to and why this statement was unnecessary.

"Ha'ari, stop trying to hide the doggie." Aya said sweetly, reaching behind the man to pet the worn out fur. "You were so cute when you were holding it… like a little baby."

"Aya and I want to see it." Shigure and Ayame nodded manipulatively in perfect harmony, pouting and leaning close, both to each other and Ha'ari.

"Promise not to laugh?" Hatori asked, and immediately wondered how something so childish had escaped his lips.

The other two men nodded on cue again, Shigure's expression a schooled sober.

Unfortunately for Ha'ari his two best friends were still stuck in the playground and believed quite firmly that the fingers they had crossed behind their back made their promises void. So when Ha'ari held out his stuffed dog and said, rather proudly "His name is Shi-kun." They did not even try to resist the laughter that was bubbling up in their throats. They laughed hysterically for about five minutes before they looked up at their friend's hurt golden eyes, which killed their laughter immediately.

His lower lip was slightly stuck out as he gazed at them "You promised. I was going to show you A-kun." His lower lip was trembling now and the two sober (probably, although they did seem to be drunk all the time so really no one was sure when they were actually drunk) men looked at each other before walking and sitting next to their drunken comrade. They both wrapped an arm around him and leaned their heads onto his shoulder.

They spoke simultaneously "But we want to see A-kun, we won't laugh really!" This time they didn't cross their fingers, Ha'ari made sure to look before standing up. When they noticed that he was swaying dangerously they stood up and each supported the taller man by slinging one of his arms around their shoulders.

They walked slowly to his closet before he separated himself from them. He pushed back all of his clothes, all tan and white and black, another think Aya would change. And pulled out a box labeled Medicine: Akito: Emergency and opened it. Inside lay a coiled silver snake.

Shigure's eyes filled with mirth that threatened to bubble over and ruin the promise he'd so earnestly made. The man standing next to him twirled his silver hair thoughtfully and put a hand on 'Gure's shoulder. The unsaid message was 'We promised.'

Ayame's eyes filled with something other than laughter. "Ha'ari… that's so… sweet!" He nuzzled the taller man and nestled his cheek in the curve of other man's shoulder, an action which the discrepancy in their heights made easy.

What made it hard was the unsteady nature of his cousin. Without warning (unless you count tilting on the spot almost violently- which Aya didn't), Hatori fell to the ground. As he fell, he grabbed Ayame's arm to try and prevent the inevitable hard impact, with the predictable conclusion that he brought Aya with him.

Ayame landed on top of Hatori, slamming the other man harder into the floor.

Hatori quickly apologized as best he could around the slur. "Shorry, Aya. My fault you fell. I hope you're okay."

Ayame snuggled closer to Hatori's comforting heat. "I'm not hurt. You cushioned my fall. Thanks, Ha'ari."

Ha'ari blushed and tried to squirm out from the leopard-printed man's hug. Not so much because it was uncomfortable as that he wasn't used to hugs so the very idea of hugging made him twitch. But Aya was having none of it. Whenever Ha'ari would try to sit up he would squirm and press down harder. Finally Hatori stopped struggling and started to enjoy his best friend's heat and lithe body on top of him.

Shigure looked down at the snuggling duo and felt a very brief stab of jealousy. But he dismissed it immediately because he knew that Aya would not start such as important a venture as seducing their best friend without him. Still he couldn't help but whine "Aya you said you would share." Aya looked up at him petulantly, it was comfortable where he was before rolling onto Hatori's side and molding himself there. Immediately Shigure had taken the other side and they had made a very tempting Ha'ari sandwich on the floor.

As soon as he could get past how good it felt to have the two men curled into him Hatori looked over out Shigure. "Shi-kun why are you doing this. Akito-sama will be very mad." His voice had stopped slurring as badly and he looked expectantly at the smaller man.

Shigure and Ayame looked at each other, clearly confused. Why ask Shigure and not Ayame, and what did Akito have to do with the price of tea in china?

Rather than ask those questions, Shigure decided to answer simply. The truth is often the best manipulative tool. "Because," he replied, tweaking Hatori's nose in a way that he obviously thought was very cute, "You are too entirely irresistible for me to resist." He pecked a soft kiss on the taller man's cheek.

Ayame reached over Ha'ari to the man on the far side. "Hey!" He said, with a quick swat. "Who's not sharing now, you Ha'ari hog? I want a turn." And he took his turn, in a way that might be seen as a bit possessive- for Aya. For anyone else it would be very possessive, but Hatori didn't care. All that he cared about in that moment were the two warm bodies on either side of his, the bodies of the two men he loved most of anyone in the world.

Knowing he would regret it later, knowing he would be punished, he let the remaining sake stupor take over and surrendered himself to ecstasy.

He turned and kissed Aya first, it was a soft and gentle kiss that Ha'ari lost control of as soon as he initiated it. Because as much as he hated to admit it, Aya had far more practice then he, the pinnacle of his sexual experience was a chaste kiss he shared with Kana. She had wanted to wait. Aya's tongue begged entrance and soon Ha'ari parted his lips. The first thing he noticed was that Aya's tongue really was amazing. And the second thing was that Aya tasted like peppermint.

Aya pulled back slowly and left his hand tangled in Ha'ari's hair. He then gently turned the still dazed Ha'ari to Shigure who took a moment to stare into his eyes before he gently took the other man's lips with his own. Ha'ari tasted of coffee and cigarettes and Shigure loved the tentative way he moved his tongue.

Shigure tasted of chocolate. And he was perhaps even better at kissing then Ayame. But Hatori wasn't quite sure. So he turned again to Aya to test his theory.

Ayame wiggled in delight, as Hatori became more forceful in his exploration. "Mmm," He squealed when they'd pulled apart for breath, "Ha'ari, you dragon you!" Ayame's kiss was softer where Shigure's was rougher, and he gently guided the kiss instead of seizing control like a wild thing. Yet still there was that kick, that sharpness of the taste of Aya's mouth, the extra something in his tongue that sparked Ha'ari's own desire.

Shigure cleared his throat impatiently and tapped Hatori on the shoulder. When the men had pulled apart, he said, "Well, it's really not fair, you know, the two of you g-" But he was cut off by a swift and somewhat more aggressive kiss from Aya, and, watching it, Ha'ari knew that it was more comfortable for them, that they knew this territory well and enjoyed stretching out in the soothing hominess of it, about as much as they both liked to explore him.

When 'Gure was sufficiently placated, Ayame pulled back, flushed, and leaned back down to let Ha'ari take his turn again.

Ha'ari looked between the two men quickly, he couldn't quite decide which one he wanted to kiss first. He finally settled for Shigure and he took comfort in the fact that Shigure took control, he relished in the taste of chocolate and the little twists and rolls that Shigure was doing in his mouth.

He closed his eyes and moaned when Ayame started decorating his neck with little kisses and sucks. And then once again the alcohol took over and he passed out. Shigure continued to kiss him for a minute until he realized that the only thing holding Ha'ari up was Aya's chest. As he pulled away he leaned across Ha'ari's prone form to give Aya a kiss before they gently picked Hatori up and carried him to his bed.

"Do you think it was wrong to take advantage of him when he was as drunk as he was?" Shigure asked, suddenly feeling insecure about the whole thing. What if Ha'ari didn't want them in the morning? What if they lost their friendship too because it made Ha'ari too uncomfortable.

As if sensing his lovers distress Ayame stopped and pulled him into a hug. "It's only taking advantage if we pretend it didn't happen in the morning. And I for one don't plan on doing that. I won't let our Dragon get away." Shigure smiled up at Aya before standing up to his full height and giving Aya another gentle kiss.

"I love you Aya." He smiled again at the taller man and was rewarded with a beaming grin from the proud snake.

"Of course you do, everyone does!" Shigure was almost tempted to mention Yuki before Ayame interjected a little more seriously. "I love you too Shi-kun." Shigure blushed at the new nickname but continued to walk off of Sohma property with one of his loves. It did briefly occur to him to wonder about Hatori's reference to Akito but Aya took his mind off of it as soon as they got home. And he didn't have time to dwell on it for the rest of the night.


End file.
